


Believe Yourself

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He knew the elder wasn’t big on self-esteem, he knew it. What he couldn’t have possibly imagined was how much his lack of it could’ve turned into a tragedy, even if it was just about buying some new t-shirts.





	Believe Yourself

Daiki had been sitting on that couch for over an hour now.

When Yuya had sent him an e-mail that afternoon asking if he wanted to go shopping with him, because he needed some new t-shirts, he had accepted willingly.

Well, he liked shopping. He liked spending time with Yuya.

And he had been forced to label it as a really bad mistake.

He knew the elder wasn’t big on self-esteem, he _knew it_. What he couldn’t have possibly imagined was how much his lack of it could’ve turned into a tragedy, even if it was just about buying some new t-shirts.

Takaki came out of the changing room wearing a light blue polo, a hand on his waist, looking doubtful.

“This colour really suits you, Yuuyan. You should take it.” Daiki said, his voice as convincing as the hour spent inside the store allowed him.

The other bit his lip, looking at himself in the mirror.

“Well... I don’t know. Don’t you think this colour makes me look fat? And anyway, it’s a little tight on the hips. No... I’m not so sure about it.”

Arioka was about to reach his limit.

It was July, and even though the store had air conditioning, it still was damn hot.

And that was at least the fifteenth t-shirt Takaki rejected, always with the same excuse.

He couldn’t take it anymore.

He stood up, determined, getting next to Yuya and forcing him to look in the mirror.

“Yuuyan... once and for all, you’re not fat. You’re not skinny, alright, but from that to say you’re fat there’s an abyss. This t-shirt looks really good on you, just like all the others did. And I have no intentions of staying here hearing you rant about your weight issues, so now you’re going to get back into the changing room, you put your clothes back on and then you’re going to buy this damn t-shirt.”

Takaki looked at him for a moment, his eyes wide open, then he automatically nodded.

Daiki did as much, satisfied, and didn’t say anything else until they finally were out of the store, Yuya carrying a bag with the light blue t-shirt in, his expression more relaxed now.

“Did it really take this long?” the younger asked then, raising an eyebrow.

Takaki chuckled, as he always did when he was uncomfortable, and shook his head.

“I’m sorry, Dai-chan. I know, I’m insufferable when I shop. That’s why Yuri has stopped coming along, he says he’s tired of fighting against my unhealthy ideas, as he calls them.” he explained, blushing slightly.

Arioka avoided to say he understood Chinen perfectly.

“Can we look for a pair of jeans to go with that?” Yuya asked then. “Because last night I’ve tried on a pair that I used to wear last summer, and I think they’re a little tight on the legs. They make my thighs look huge!”

Arioka stood still in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at him.

Then he sighed and started walking again, ignoring him.

Trying to convince him was pointless, and he wasn’t going to waste his time trying.

Takaki Yuya and self-esteem were clearly two incompatible worlds.


End file.
